Transmission of power in mechanically-powered rotary machinery is most often accomplished through a device known as a clutch. A clutch allows for the transmittance of power between two devices and may often be engaged and disengaged as needed. Perhaps the simplest form of clutch is a driveshaft coupling. A driveshaft coupling is able to couple two coaxial shafts to each other in order to allow for the transmittance of power between the two rotating shafts. A typical driveshaft coupling generally features two input sockets that may be attached to the two corresponding coaxial shafts. One disadvantage presented by these types of driveshaft couplings is the fact that the couplings are often permanently installed or difficult to remove through a labor heavy procedure. A permanently installed or difficult to remove driveshaft coupling is problematic due to the fact that both devices that are attached to the driveshaft coupling are continuously running. As such, a convenient means of uncoupling the two devices from each other as needed is often desirable.
The present invention is a driveshaft coupling device for connecting and transmitting power between two driveshafts that may be manually engaged and disengaged by the user as needed. The present invention is primarily intended for use in coupling the driveshaft of a ride lawnmower to a rotary pump in order to allow the ride lawnmower to be utilized as a power source for the rotary pump. A ride lawnmower's driveshaft is vertically oriented in order to provide rotary motion to the ride lawnmower blades. Rotary pumps often function through vertically oriented rotary motion as well, allowing the ride lawnmower to be utilized as a power source for the rotary pump through a coupling device. The present invention allows a rotary pump to be mounted to the top flywheel cover of a ride lawnmower during use. In order to ensure that the rotary pump is not continuously running, the present invention features a means of conveniently disengaging the rotary pump from the ride lawnmower.